yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
United Nations Cosmo Navy
This article describes the space navy force of Earth and the solar system in ''Space Battleship Yamato 2199 and its sequels. For its counterpart in the original Space Battleship Yamato and its sequels, see Earth Defense Force (OS). For its counterpart in the live action film, see Earth Defense Force (live action film).'' : The UNCF Cosmo Navy, more commonly known as the United Nations Cosmo Navy (UNCN), is a division of the United Nations Cosmo Force, the space-based military of the Earth Federation. The Cosmo Navy has jurisdiction over all military spacecraft operations defending Earth and interests inside and outside Earth's solar system. Organization and History The Cosmo Navy comprises part of the United Nations Cosmo Force (UNCF) along with the United Nations Cosmo Marines. Spaceship combat and transit across space fall within the purview of the UNCN. The separate nations of the Earth Federation maintain the space fleets that comprise the Cosmo Navy; Japan is a major contributor, with warships having been based at a spaceport near Mount Fuji. Prior to the start of the Garmillas-Earth War, the UNCF as a whole played a lesser role in the overall United Nations Joint Force. However, the ongoing siege of Earth obliterated the joint force's army, naval, and air capability. Combined with the interstellar nature of the enemy Great Garmillas Empire, the Cosmo Navy's role within the joint force structure rose to a position of highest importance''Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Complete Works, Volume 1'', pp. 114-117 ("Messenger of Iscandar", "A World I Once Saw", Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark). UNCN ships participated in the Second Inner Planet War, one of the last space-based wars fought among humans. In 2191, the Lunar Inner Planet Fleet launched toward the outer solar system to intercept unidentified alien vessels that had been detected from Uranus. Under orders from Central Command on Earth, the Cosmo Navy ships opened fire on the Garmillas vessels without warning or provocation, triggering a long conflict that would drive humanity to the edge of extinction. Despite the technologically inferior Cosmo Navy's costly but successful efforts at the Second Battle of Mars, the enemy continued to bombard Earth, slowly destroying the planet's ecosystem and draining resources available for fighting ("Messenger of Iscandar", "A World I Once Saw"). Earth's last hope for survival came in the form of a larger and more powerful vessel than any ever launched by the UNCN, the space battleship Yamato. However, that hope would come only after one last catastrophic battle against the Garmillas. Intended to serve as a diversionary tactic, Operation M would result in the destruction of nearly the entire surviving UNCN fleet except for the flagship of the First Fleet, Kirishima. The flagship returned home and saw Yamato off on its long interstellar voyage of salvation ("Messenger of Iscandar", "Toward a Sea of Stars"). Personnel See Category: UNCN Personnel for a more comprehensive list of United Nations Cosmo Navy members. The senior leadership of the UNCN includes: *Admiral Juzo Okita, UNCN fleet commander; commanding officer of Yamato in 2199 *Admiral Ryu Hijikata, commander of Earth Homeland Defense Corps; UNCN fleet commander succeeding Okita *Far East District Chief Administrator Heikuro Todo, civilian project chief of the Yamato Plan Equipment Battleships *''Yamato'' BBY-01 *''Kongo''-Class Space Battleship Cruisers *''Murasame''-Class Space Cruiser Destroyers *''Isokaze''-Class Space (Torpedo) Destroyer Fighters *Type-0 Model 52 Spaceship-based Fighter (Cosmo Zero) *Type-99 Space Assault Combat Fighter (Cosmo Falcon/Hayabusa) Non-Combat Vehicles *SC97 Cosmo Seagull *Type-100 Space Reconnaissance Plane *Ki-8 Prototype Air Boat *SSR-91 Cosmo Baron Uniforms See ''[[Yamato (2199)|Yamato ''(2199)]]'' for more information on Yamato uniforms.'' Image:Ishizu Yukikaze Crew Pluto.png|Lower-level officers, duty uniforms. The ship's executive officer wears a scarf similar to those worn by command and flag officers. Image:UNCN Officers.png|Lower-level officers, duty uniforms. Image:Yamanami Okita Kirishima at Pluto.png|Command officer (left) and flag officer uniforms. The collars of command officer jackets vary in color; flag officer collars are always red. Image:UNCN officer helmet.png|Standard issue helmet Image:UNCN Spacesuit Shima Mars.png|Combat and operations spacesuit Image:Sanada wave motion core Yamato.jpg|Hazardous materials suit Image:UNCN maintenance spacesuit.png|Extravehicular activity suit for maintenance References Japanese language information 国連宇宙海軍 Kokuren uchū kaigun Category:Organizations Category:Military Forces